


酒杯與巧克力

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 店老闆51與官能小說家24不喜歡麻煩自己往外走，麻煩大家了OTZ
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	酒杯與巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 店老闆51與官能小說家24
> 
> 不喜歡麻煩自己往外走，麻煩大家了OTZ

情人節這天對於堂本光一而言是個非常忙碌的日子。

身為一間PUB老闆，所有能夠拿來合法賺取倍數利潤的節日而言，這樣能提供最小酒品達到最大利潤的日子，對他而言是最好的效率實體化。

今年的情人節跟往年有些許不同，第一是酒商送給這位合作多年的夥伴一對質地良好且造型漂亮的酒杯，答謝堂本光一多年的選擇。第二是食品商為了推廣自家新代理的高級巧克力，特意送了巧克力禮盒。

最後，他那多年的戀人堂本剛沒有如同往年一樣和他在這天與其他人一起窩在包廂內玩樂，而是正在家裡面趕稿子。

身為一個小有名氣的官能小說家，他的文字情感處理細膩但篇幅之中又帶有著許多黃爆且引人遐想的段落。有趣的是除了某些特定人士觀賞之外，據編輯部人調查發現堂本剛寫的小說在女性市場也佔有一席之地。

窩在充滿暖氣的房間內，堂本剛捻起放在一旁的巧克力，巧克力外層糖衣有點融化，液化的巧克力沾附在手指上頭，伸舌舔去那帶有肉桂的味道，看著電腦上打了一小段落的文字，腦內有些混亂。

這算是責任編輯給他的一個新企劃，由於現在的腐女子當道，編輯希望他能寫出一些不同的作品讓領域拓展的更加寬廣。雖說當初選擇寫官能小說是因為稿費比一般小說來的多且題材都有身邊友人提供，但這腐文化是要他打什麼？把自身經驗打下去嗎？

從頭看了看自己編碼出來的文字，電腦桌旁的酒杯內裝著果汁，因為溫差而附著在杯上的水珠，堂本剛突然有了不同的靈感。

將所有文字刪除，原本編輯提議的青澀校園變成了有張禁慾系臉孔的夜生活老闆，此時那個老闆正被自己的戀人綁在床上，那個戀人身上披著他的襯衫，將酒杯內的液態巧克力倒在他的腹部上。

溫熱的液體沿著腹肌流動，此時那個戀人伸出舌頭舔著那甜膩的味道，舌往下滑過腹部那不鮮見的恥毛，隔著黑色內褲描繪著形狀，那塊布料被撐起用牙齒最小力度的咬著那塊肉不意外的感受到了被綁住的那人現在臉上染上了潮紅與那張臉有多色氣。

故意抬頭讓那人看見巧克力沿著自己的嘴角往下流，伸出舌頭舔了下嘴邊單手入侵那塊薄布內撫摸著柱體以及有些濕潤的前沿。手指薄繭的地方壓著玲口與皮膚的接處，手掌握住一上一下的安慰著已經明顯興奮且變化的海綿體。

像是惡作劇一樣，另一隻手拉開內褲頭，看著那個興奮不已的部位，將剩下的巧克力含入口中，微微鼓起的臉頰將那張臉趁的更加無辜，但可惜的做的事情跟無辜一點也扯不上關係。

低頭含著前端，舌頭沿著凹槽舔過一圈，巧克力的甜味壓過了前液微腥的氣味，將柱體在含的更深入一些。知道那個人哪邊敏感刻意的用虎牙尖端戳了那部分的嫩肉，見那被綁住的人用膝頂了自己。

『像不像巧克力棒？』帶著撒嬌意味的聲音，只見那個人盯著自己的眼神如同飢餓許久的獵豹見了肉，手腕被領帶綁住的地方扯出了紅印⋯⋯見好就收的想法充斥在惡作劇人的腦內。

將領帶鬆開，不意外被人反客為主的放倒在床上，豹子擒著了那張染了巧克力的唇，雖然不愛甜食但不妨礙他把眼前這個身上也沾染上巧克力的白團子生吞入腹。知道眼前戀人愛玩，也許因為工作讓他的腦內有著不同的方式花樣，但有時候還是很想看這張原本以為經驗豐富的臉因為自己害羞、啞著嗓求饒。

酒杯內巧克力變成了特殊的潤滑劑，手指在溫熱的腔肉內運動，那人故意夾了那伸入體內的手指，但這點調皮立刻被動手的人又加入了一指，胸前的紅點被人咬著舔舐。

太過了解這人的身體構造，什麼樣的姿勢、力度、速度這個人會有什麼樣的聲音、臉部潮紅、身體敏感時會不由自主的絞緊自己。

確定了那個人已經放鬆能接受自己，把雙腿壓成了M字型，正面入侵的時候能看見他臉部細微的變化，蹙眉、眼睛閉起睫毛的倒影，嘴噘起壓抑不住的漏音。

背拱起，小心調整姿勢時在那個人臀腰的部分墊了個軟枕。整個侵入了直腸，濕熱的肌肉如同嘴部肌肉似的絞緊自己，皮膚面積與頭的接點因為拉扯而興奮，能感受到那個人的緊張不敢太過用力。腹部肌肉收縮，低頭吻了那人的額頭。

『我在這。』額頭、眼瞼、鼻尖最後落在唇上輕吻，待身下人放鬆了身體能習慣自己的進入之後小幅度的動著自己的腰，房間內充斥著壓不下的呻吟聲，在密度高液態內的肉體碰撞聲、感受到那個人前端與自己腹部肌肉點碰，空氣中巧克力的香味因為熱氣的上升更加明顯。

手握著了那人的前端，與他不同自己手上的繭子更加明顯因為皮膚乾燥而略顯粗糙，細嫩敏感的凹陷處被自己手指頭抵著搓揉著與皮膚的接端，手握著撫慰。

呻吟聲開始急促且明顯，被自己撞擊到的前列腺端與身體下意識夾緊自己腰際的樣子，開始加快頻率與稍稍加大了力度。

濁白的液體從自己手上流下，自己的胸腰上與他的恥毛上也帶上了那腥羶的濕濡。吻上了那張還在喘息的嘴，將剩下的聲音鎖在自己的嘴內……

堂本剛停下碼鍵盤的手，起身將窗戶打開，戶外凌冽的冷空氣將室內過於溫暖的溫度降了不少，替室內換了新鮮空氣後看著自己碼出的文字將酒杯內的果汁喝光。

稍稍修改了些不通順或是錯字的地方後，原本微噘的嘴扯開了一個笑容。從信箱內找到那個特別註記的人，將文字檔帶入後在標題處寫上了—情人節邀請後發送。

盒子內還剩下一些有點融化的巧克力，據自己知道那個禁慾臉老闆好像今天少了一個酒保會很忙碌啊。

不知道他看完之後會怎麼做呢？堂本剛又捻了個巧克力咬下，指尖又沾染上了液化的巧克力。

噓……情人節快樂。


End file.
